These places weren't meant for giving birth
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: This story involves all your favourite Hetalia characters as thy struggle with life's most difficult task. Birth. But what makes the situation more difficult is the places where they give birth. Mpreg graphic but short birth scenes.
1. RusAme

**Here's a new story I hope you'll like. If you do let me know in the form of a review. Thank you. C :**

* * *

America was at his favourite restaurant eating away at three Big Macs and six packets of large French fries and drinking his fourth coke all the while rubbing at his eight and three quarter baby bump when suddenly he felt a cramp followed by something wet trickling down his thighs.

Realising that his water broke he quickly and carefully hurried to the restroom where he locked himself up in an empty stall. 'Ok Alfred. Breath and don't panic. Think of what you learned at your birth preparation classes. Breath according to the contractions.'

As he tried to sort out his scattered thoughts another contraction racked his entire body, the pain wrapping itself around his stomach and lower back.

Suddenly he heard someone enter and couldn't help but whimper "H-h-help me p-please. I-I'm having m-m-my baby kn-kn-know." "Oh my god Alfie. Can you move at all?" aske Matthew listening for his younger twin brothers voice.

That's when Alfred had the feeling to bear down. "N-no. N-n-need...to puuush." Alfred moaned bearing down and going into a squatting position over the toilet. Matthew raced over to the stall where Alfred was groaning and whimpering.

Having the same strength as his brother Matthew had no problem in opening the locked door. He knelt down until he was level with Alfred's lower half. "Don't tense up. I need to check if the baby is close to coming or not. Ok?"

Alfred who was already drenched in sweat nodded weakly at that. Matthew washed his hands at the sink and came back to his brother who had continued pushing. "Owwwww. M-Mattie. W-warn me n-next time." Alfred groaned as Matthew put his hand inside Alfred's entrance and hit what could only be the baby's head.

"Alfie. On the next contractions I want you to give me a couple of big pushes to get your baby's head out. Ok?" "Ok...Nnnnnggh. Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Alfred giving all he had to finally push the baby's head out. Alfred pushed again and the shoulders slid out including a bit of the torso.

Alfred's knees shook violently and he threatened to collapse but he gave a humungous push and the baby slid into its uncles waiting arms who quickly took out his pocket knife and cut the cord connecting the baby to its mother.

Alfred finally collapsed on the toilet and panted quick staccato breaths. When he caught his breath he managed to ask his brother tiredly "C-can I see m-m-my baby?" Matthew handed Alfred his baby and Alfred's face cracked into two as he held his daughter in his arms.

At the same time Matthew took his cellphone and called Ivan. "Ivan. It's me Matthew. The reason Alfred is late is because his water broke while he was at McDonalds and I helped him give birth to your daughter. Yes...Yes they're both fine. Yes I'll wrap the two of them up and bring them home to you. Promise." Hanging up Matthew smiled at his brother.

Alfred knew what he would call his daughter as soon as he looked at her "Hello my little Amelia. Welcome to this world. First things first. You need to be fed." Alfred pulled down his shirt and Amelia latched into his nipple immediately. As soon as she had her fill and was burped Matthew wrapped her up and brought Amelia and Alfred home where a very worried Ivan was waiting excitedly for his wife and baby girl.


	2. PruRus

It was a lovely warm summers day in Ivan's little village. The almost nine-month pregnant Russian wanted to collect sunflowers from his special field a couple of kilometres from his village.

He knew he couldn't ride there in his condition so he decided to walk there. He took an umbrella from the stand and said goodbye to his sisters before he started making his way to the sunflower field.

One hundred metres before he reach the sunflower field his stomach cramped terribly but Ivan shook it off thinking it was from that walking. He continued until he reached his final destination. That's when Ivan felt something burst inside him and a wet patch appeared on his trousers making his sudden contractions that much more painful and making him double over from the intense pain in his lower region.

When the pain got too much for Ivan to bear he took out a thick blanket from his bag pack which he had prepared days before and layed it between the sea if sunflowers and started trying to unbuckle his trousers.

Once Ivan had got rid of his trousers and underpants he squatted down and felt his baby move downward in his birth canal. He breathed calmly and slowly his pants accelerating when a contraction hit its peak.

Ivan slowly moved his hand inside his canal to check his progress and to his relief found that he was completely dilated and ready to push. So Ivan bore down pulling his legs towards himself and pushed with all his might.

He was rewarded with the building pressure getting worse and worse until something stopped right at his entrance making Ivan moan in deperation "Come on baby. Don't let Mama down now."

He bore down again and felt the infamous ring of fire and yelled to the heavens above as his baby's head was released with a gush of fluid. Gasping and panting Ivan gathered up all his remaining strength and bore down again reaching between his legs and to his relief his son was born right into his waiting hands.

"Oh my goodness. My little Nikita. You're finally here with your Mama." Ivan gasped. Realising that he had yet to cut the umbilical cord Ivan balanced Nikita in one arm and rummaged through his bag with the other until he found the carving knife that he brought with him.

After having cut the cord and releasing the afterbirth Ivan managed to heave himself up and gathered a huge bunch of sunflowers. Luckily a farmer had driven by in his cart and brought Ivan and his little son home to Ivan's sisters and Gilbert the freshly baked father of a cut boy which was a mini Ivan with white hair and red eyes.


	3. UkSpa

Antonio was in his tomato patch harvesting his favourite vegetable when suddenly he felt pain wrap itself around his abdomen giving him a huge shock. When the pain had subsided Antonio shrug it off as Braxton Hicks and continued with his harvesting.

The pain then returned ten minutes later and stayed there longer than the last jab of pain bit not strong enough to completely distract Antonio from his beautiful and precious tomatoes.

When Antonio went to water the rest of his tomatoes he dropped the water bucket spilling water on his pants just when his water broke so being the oblivious former conquistador that he was he didn't realise the pain that was becoming more and more frequent.

When Antonio had finally gathered the ripe juicy tomatoes he made his way over to the house he shared with his lover Arthur. As Antonio opened the door he felt something nudge against his entrance and that's when he finally realised that his baby was making its early arrival in the world.

Antonio braced himself against the house wall after having put down the tomatoes an taking off his trousers and underpants and bore down feeling the ring if fire. "Shiiiiiiiit!" Antonio growled as he pushed his child further down his birth canal cursing at himself for being so oblivious. Unable to bear the pain by himself any longer Antonio shouted "ARTHUR. PLEASE COME QUICKLY!" and his lover raced outside and was shocked to find the top of their child's head already visible and knelt down and readying himself to catch their child. "Alright Toni. On the next contraction I want you to push hard and I promise you that the baby's head will be out."

Antonio did as Arthur asked of him and bore down and pushed harder than ever cursing Arthur's name "Damn you idiot tea drinker. You're never touching me again."

"Whatever you say my darling angel." said Arthur guiding the 'child's head out of its mother, who yelped in surprise and pain, and saying "The head is out now. Another two pushes ad we'll see our baby in all its glory."

Arthur received only a glare in response to his statement but Antonio started to pushed whimpering as the broad shoulders of their baby forces their way out of the body of the mothers body and finally with a huge gush of fluid and blood the little boy was born.

Antonio fell back into Arthur's arms and his lover cut the cord and handed Antonio their son. He was beautiful. He had Arthur's style of hair but Antonio's colour and his eyes were Arthur's shade if green but had the same gleam in them like his mother.

Arthur kissed Antonio's forehead then his sons and said beaming happily "Welcome to the world my handsome little Ruben Manuel Kirkland-Carriedo


	4. FrPru

Gilbert was working part time in his favourite pub even though he was full term in his pregnancy. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't and idiot and therefore didn't drink a single glass of alcohol, and as a result he was pretty pissed off which he didn't let the customers feel.

Apparently the baby was influenced by its mothers irritation because one night Gilbert was working late by himself and just as he gave a customer his beer he felt something trickle down his thighs and looked down and saw a wet patch on his trousers that grew steadily.

Not wanting to cause a scene Gilbert played it cool and continued serving the customers. As the baby moves further downwards the more Gilbert gradually stood bowlegged. But none of the customers seemed to notice Gilbert's weird pose.

Pretending to bend down to get something Gilbert lay back and put his hands down his trousers and underpants and pushed them inside his entrance carefully. Guessing that he was halfway through dilation he braced himself and heaved himself up off the ground.

Hours passed and Gilbert's pain level rose with each contraction. He tried to bear with it hoping the baby wouldn't come for a while but the baby had other plans for its poor labouring mother.

Another few hours passed and gradually the ring of fire started to  
make itself noticeable, leaving Gilbert stuck between his only source if money and giving birth to his baby. Wanting only the best for his awesome baby Gilbert decided he would work while secretly giving birth.

After what felt like an eternity Gilbert finally felt the baby's head descend into his trousers. Giving a few more stronger pushes and mentally yelling in agonising pain the baby was finally born into its mothers underpants.

Hurrying to the bathroom Gilbert locked himself in a stall and took the wailing baby girl into his arms. "Your Papa Francis would surely be proud of you my little Florence Theresa Beilschmidt-Bonnfoy."

Then he raised his precious daughter up I his chest and immediately she latched onto his nipple and started suckling the milk that her mother produced for her. Then he called Francis who came quickly and brought his two greatest treasures home.


	5. RusSu

Berwald was enjoying a wonderful walk through the wintery forest that surrounded his home while he held his large stomach in front if him. The reason for the Swedes huge stomach was that he was carrying four certain half Russian half Swedish children around with him.

Today the quardruplets were especially lively everyone of them were kicking against Berwalds stomach walls and were causing him quite some discomfort. Plus, to make matters even worse, there was a snowstorm brewing above him so he decided to make his way back him as quickly as possible. But as he started walking across the path leading to his farm home, the snow began falling steadily and quickly turned into a storm. 'Crap. How will I get home like this?" Berwald thought anxiously.

He was ripped from his thoughts by an explosion type feeling in his lower abdomen, which was followed by a wet trail running from between his legs towards his feet and a fierce pain in his lower back and stomach.

Berwald paled terribly at this and thought to himself 'There's nothing I can do now. Relax as much as possible and breath according to the contractions.' But that was easier said than done because as the contractions rose in severity Berwald grew more distressed and scared, and he had four children to give birth to.

Somehow Berwald had managed to find a pretty good spot underneath a big pine tree and put the towel under himself and took off his trousers and underpants not caring that he might freeze to death.

He lay there for what felt like forever until he felt the top of his first child's head at his entrance. He bore down and pushed with all his might until a little baby boy was born followed by a gush of fluid mixed with blood. Berwald cut the umbilical cord and wrapped his son in his jacket. Then after delivering the placenta Berwald bore down once more and gasped in shock as his second child's head popped out of his body and then after the next strong push another baby boy flopped on the towel letting out a displeased mewl.

This time Berwald took off his jumper and wrapped his second son it. The next few hours were full of Berwalds labouring pants and pushes which paid off when finally Berwald, who was very naked by the way, had another boy and a little girl joining their brother.

Suddenly Berwald heard Ivan's worried calls for him and barely managed to shout out to his lover who hurried to him and putting a blanket around him and the kids.

After this adventure Berwald had a slight case of pneumonia but got thought that with the help of Ivan and their children, who were as healthy as can be.

And that is how Adrian, Aron, Kirill and Kaja made their entrance into the world.


	6. SuDen

Mathias a strong, stubborn, handsome and very heavily Danish pregnant sailor was being loyal to what he was. That's how his lover Berwald knew that once Mathias got an idea stuck in his head it wouldn't get out of that head anymore.

That is the reason why Mathias, who was eight months pregnant by the way, was in his ship the Queen Margrethe II in honour of the queen of his country,and was sailing across the Baltic Sea. He was planning to visit his best friends Ludwig and Gilbert but his plans were soon disrupted by his very own children.

Mathias was surrounded by nothing but the blue sea when pain wrapped itself around his lower back and stomach making him panic and think 'Please, dear god, please not now and not here please.'

To make matters even more complex Mathias was by himself in the middle of the sea, but didn't have the chance to prepare himself properly for just as he was about to head to his cabin another fierce contraction wrecked his body making him cry out in agony and sink to his knees in pure pain.

After hours of painful contractions poor Mathias, who soaked with sweat, felt the urge to push. Leaning on the wall of his cabin he knelt down in a squat and bore down hard. "Ahhhhhhh. Shiiiiiiiit." he growled as his first baby started crowning. Sweat was running down the poor labouring Danes face as he gave one hell of a strenuous push which was rewarded with a gush of blood and the emerging of baby ones head.

Mathias knew that the work was far from over so he wasted no time in giving birth to his first daughter who let a piercing wail like there was no tomorrow. Mathias leaned back against the wall, picked her up, held her close and cooed at her while cutting her cord, not realising when the afterbirth was released.

What he did realise however was the new set of agonising contractions that signalled the arrival of the second baby. Lifting himself back into the squatting position he had earlier Mathias gasped in pure shock as the second baby's head already emerged, without its mother having done anything to help.

A final push helped the screaming baby boy to be born and as before Mathias cut the cord and held his first son in his arms together with his sister until the afterbirth was delivered and the contractions came back yet again.

This time there were unforeseen complications which scared Mathias beyond belief. The third child had become lodged in his pelvis and no matter how hard he pushed the baby wouldn't move. So being the brave sailor that he was he took the knife and felt where the child was positioned before lodging the knife in his abdomen and cutting across it.

Barely being able to stay conscious due to the burning pain he felt he grabbed the child and carefully but swiftly manoeuvred the baby girl from his body together with the placenta from which the baby was seperated.

After having stitched himself up Mathias forces himself to his cabin and laid on his bed with his triplets on his chest and listening to their murmurs and the sound of the waves crashing against the ship. "You'll be three wonderful sailors Helena, Azur and Dana. Now let's some rest before we get back to your father before he gets too worried about us." And just like that the four of them fell fast asleep with the sea surrounding them.


	7. LietPol

Feliks wasn't happy, not at all. He was in pain all alone in a changing room in his favourite department store. The reason for this pain was that Feliks was pregnant with Toris' firstborn daughter.

He had been shopping when all of a sudden his water broke. Luckily he was in a bathroom at that time so there wasn't any mess. He had been wondering through the mall for hours on end trying to ignore the occasional contractions that were pulsing through his lower body.

After lots of wandering Feliks arrived at his favourite store and chose a cute outfit and went to the changing rooms. Once he was there he fell on the chair in its corner and waited it out. 'I'm NEVER doing this again. Holy shit.' Feliks thought viciously as another contraction wrapped itself around his stomach and lower back.

All the time that Feliks was battling with his contractions nobody seemed to realise him as no-one was there to help him. Then Feliks felt the urge to push. He bore down and felt his daughter slide further and further down his birth-canal until he felt the terrible burning start to make itself noticeable.

He suddenly had a horrifying feeling that something was not right at all. He gingerly took off his trousers and underpants and felt inside himself. He gasped when his hand hit two little feet and started crying as well. His daughter was in the breech position.

Feliks was scared as hell but not irresponsible so he gathered up all the strength he could muster and pushed. "AAAHHHHHHH. OWWWWW!" Feliks squealed as the baby's legs emerged from his body together with the rest of the torso. Panting heavily Feliks pushed again and again until the shoulders were out of his body. Then he started crying at the pain that came with pushing his daughters head out put he gave all the strength he had and reached between his legs to catch the baby when she finally comes out. Feliks let out the most agonising cry yet as his baby girl was born straight into her mothers arms.

Feliks laid back against the changing room wall and held his daughter close to himself and when she began to pat his chest, still crying, Feliks pulled down his shirt to reveal his swollen chest. His little girl latched on immediately and began to eat her fill. Once she was finished Feliks burped then looked at her beautiful face.

"Hello my little Lidija." She opened her ryes an stared at her mother whimpering slightly. She definitely was his and Toris child. She had Toris' eyes and his hair but had Feliks' body structure. She was really a perfect mixture of their genes which made Feliks beam with pride and giggle at the thought of Toris' shocked face when he came home with.

"Let's get going and surprise your father my little darling." Feliks said as he picked up his daughter and made his way home.


	8. AmeLiet

Today was not Toris day at all. Not only did his children wake him up at three thirty in the morning but Alfred demanded that Toris should pick him up from the latest wild party. To top it all he didn't have his phone with him and was forced to leave his car and walk to the nearest abandoned petrol station only to find his water breaking half way there.

Now he was sitting in an equally abandoned car and was panting heavily. "Hoo...hoo. Oh my gooooooooooooodneeees." Toris said feeling the unbearable need to push and bearing down. He reached down with his hand and put it inside himself to feel for the baby, his little son. To his complete and utter dispair his son was still way too far up his birth canal and he'd been fully dilated for the past hour.

Toris fumbled wildly through around the ground looking for something to help him birth this child. The almighty heavens must have graced him with a car which used to belong to a doctor because he finally found a pair of forceps as well as a bottle of disinfectant.

As the contractions raced through Toris slowly weakening body he managed to get the forceps around his sons head and pulled while pushing at the same time. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he howled miserably as he felt the worst pain ever.

He gasped and choked as his baby's head emerged together with amniotic fluids and blood. He threw away the forceps and put both hands underneath his sons body and pulled him gently into his arms.

Finding a suction devise he quickly cleared his sons airways and smiled as he let out a loud wail which could be heard right toward the street where Alfred happened to walking across right at that moment.

As he heard the sobbing infant he ran to the car and found Toris and their son in the backseat looking tired but healthy. "Oh my god. Toris are you ok and who is this?" "Say hello to your son Marijonas Alexander Laurinaitis-Jones." "Well then let's get you and little Johnny home and into bed." Alfred said wrapping up Marijonas  
and carrying him and Toris all the way home.


	9. RoChu

Yao was a huge fan of hiking. This was something which he made into a ritual and didn't break it even when he was pregnant with his first son. But he never overexerted himself. This proved that Yao was going to be a very capable parent.

Back to Yao's favourite hobby. He just loved the quietness of nature as it takes its course and that's the reason why Yao, out of the sight of greedy eyes was struggling to give birth to his son.

He had been walking down his favourite path filled with the smell of sweet herbs and seeds and sounds of exotic birds when he suddenly felt a pressure build up in his lower abdomen and yelped loudly when the pressure let go and fluids mixed with blood trailed down his inner thighs and down his legs.

'Please. For the sake of peace and tranquility please not here and not now.' He begged leaning against a tree.

As the time went by and the pressure in his back grew too much Yao decided to collect some special herbs to help ease the pain in his lower back, always leaning against the tree whenever a contraction peaked, but when it still got too much he leant back against his tree. Even though he was a first-time-parent his instincts were phenomenal however all the pushing was getting quite distressing after a while.

'Why now. You're already troublesome like your Papa and you're not even born yet.' Yao thought as he bore down and pushed yet again. He inwardly cheered for joy when he felt his baby crowning and knew this was over soon.

Giving a couple more strong pushes he eased the child out of himself and sucked the fluids and blood out of his mouth and nose to which the infant responded with a hearty wail that pierced the quiet nature.

Yao looked at his little treasure and was filled with a sense of complete joy and completion which he never felt before. He thought of his fiancé Ivan and looked at their child which looked exactly like his father nit had the hair and eye colour of his mother.

'My little Sasha Dimitri Braginski.' Yao thought happily feeding and burping little Sasha and cuddling him close and bringing him home.


	10. AusIta

Feliciano, everyone's favourite Italian was happily making pasta for the customers at his grandpas restaurant. While he was cooking he was subconsciously rubbing his belly and murmuring to his unborn daughter.

"Ah my little bambina. Me and your Vati are very excited to meet you. Why don't you come soon." And soon came very suddenly and way too painful for poor Feli's liking. He gasped out loud and started panicking.

Ever since Feli entered his final months of pregnancy Roderich had been on edge every single day and couldn't sleep a wink. This made things not only difficult for Roderich but for poor Feli as well.

And all that trouble for the disturbance of a nice pasta-cooking session. And this was his favourite recipe that he was working on. "Shit" he said sounding A LOT like his brother Romano as another contraction wrecked his little body.

Feli was so overcome with pain that he accidentally knocked over the steaming hot pot of pasta and spilling the boiling water over himself. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the pain in his abdomen and the rest of his body.

Feli's grandpa luckily heard the screams coming from hhis kitchen and ran to his grandson who was starting to squat and bear down breathing very heavily. "Grandpa. Please...catch baby...when she comes." panted poor Feli as he felt the ring of fire starting to emerge. His grandpa nodded but then realised they needed towels and sterile sissors.

"GRANDPA. PLEASE HURRY! OOOOOOW NGNNNNN." Feli screamed as he saw his grandpa leaving and felt his daughters head started spreading his opening to an unbearable degree. He felt the worst pain in he had ever felt in his entire life and wanted nothing more than Roderich by his side.

The thought of his daughters father gave Feliciano the strength to carry on. He screamed in agony as the rest of the head emerges way too quickly for him and felt the shoulders emerging and finally being released. At that moment Feliciano's grandpa arrived sprinting with a towel just in time to catch the not so little girl and placing her on her mothers chest.

Feliciano took his phone and dialled Roderich's number. When he answered Feli said exhaustedly "She's here. Our sweet little Maria-Theresa Edelstein-Vargas is finally here with us." To say the least Roderich never sped so much to pick up his sweet little italian like that before. When he got there he embraced his beloved and looked at his daughter. Maria-Theresa looked exactly like her father with her fathers eye colour and her mothers hair colour. Roderich beamed at the thought of all the adventures the three of them would have together in the future.


End file.
